Missing Persons
by lily23
Summary: Where has Milla gone?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Psychonauts.

Milla walked out of her car. She looked around at the campground. She wondered why Sasha had asked to meet her here. He said it was really important. He walked to the empty campsite and sat down. She looked and saw no sight of Sasha. He had been acting strange lately. It was weird. They had just started dating. But surely that wasn't the cause of the call. Sasha walked up and sat down next to her.

"So why did you call me, darling," she said smiling at him.

He smiled awkwardly, " I just needed to see you."

"And you couldn't do that anywhere else,"she looked at him.

"No, we had to be alone," he said.

"Why," Milla asked.

"Because I love you," He said and then he kissed her.

Then all she heard was "I'm sorry" before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha woke up like every morning. He got out of bed. Stretched. Lit the chirping birds on fire. (He's not a morning person, is he) Made breakfast. He walked to the headquarters, because Milla wasn't home and he had no car. It's not that he was poor, but he just didn't feel like owning one. He sat in his lab and started experimenting. (What did you expect him to do? Tap dance. Okay bad mental image) He did that for about four hours when he realized that Milla wasn't there.

He walked down the corridor. He passed by a couple singing (them, not him)  
"Water, water everywhere put not a drop to drink."

He saw Oleander talking to the blond girl who wasn't suppose to be there.

"And then he did a heart beat sound and then a fake explosion and then the narrator said little tortia boy," The girl said loudly.

Sasha cleared his throat and Oleander turned around. "Have you seen Milla?" Sasha said, " I haven't seen her all day."

Tsuki, the blond girl, turned to him and said, "She's probably with Amari."

Sasha went back to his lab and continued experimenting, but still couldn't help the sinking feeling something was wrong. He was interrupted by Egi.

"Hey, Nein phone for you" He handed Sasha the phone and left.

Sasha put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello, Sasha." He almost mistook her voice for Milla's.

"Who is this?' Sasha asked.

"This is Amari. Have you seen Milla?"

"Tsuki said she was you," Sasha said suspiciously.

"No, She never came home last night after you called her."

"I never talked to her."

On Amari's end, the line went dead.

(scene change)

There was chatter in the boardroom. Sasha had called them all to a conference. Sasha walked in very casually considering what had happened. He sat down in the chair, and everyone turned to him.

"It has come to my attention that Agent Vodello has been kidnapped. Her cousin tells me that She's been missing since last night," Sasha said looking at the occupants.

Silence.

"I didn't do it."

There was a clatter among the room.

"Omg."

"Milla-san."

"Great now who's gonna help us with our song."

"Agent Vodello's missing."

Sasha looked at all other incompetent people and walked out of the room. If Agent Vodello was to be found he had to-

"Agent Nein, Where are you going?" Razputin said.

"I have some matters to attend to. If you will excuse me." Sasha walked away and out the door.

That was the last Razputin saw of Sasha for a week.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasha paced around the lab. When he notice he had a message:

Sasha, where are you? I'm here at the campground, but-  
His voice Milla  
The line cut off.

I never called Milla to the campground, Sasha thought, the campground. He walked to the campground. At the campground, he saw no sight of Milla. All he found was Milla's bracelet. There he found a piece of paper:

We have your girlfriend. Come alone to Red's old hideout or else.

He went alone, despite his better judgment. At the entrance of the black castle, he found Milla. She had her head bowed, so you couldn't see her eyes.

"Milla," he reached over to touch her shoulder. 

" I am sorry," Milla said in a monotone voice. She ran foreword and attacked him. Her eyes glowing red.

"You're not Milla," Sasha said in surprised.

He dodged her blow and counter attacked with a psi-blast. He grabbed her arm and through her into the castle. Milla changed into Sasha.

"What the Hell? " Sasha (the real one) said.


	4. Chapter 4

He ran in side the castle to find a giant room. In that giant room, was a throne with a man with black hair with red streaks and cape sitting in it.

"Red, You took Milla? I should have known. Well, you shouldn't be that hard to take care of." Sasha said.

"Oh you think so. You think your stronger then me. Well think again for I," Red said his voice taking a feminine tone, "have the power." He floated up into the air and threw blast of energy at Sasha, which hurt him greatly. Then, Sasha counter attacked injuring Red.

"When I destroy you and take your power… I mean, take your power then destroy you; No one will be able to stop me. No one," Red said with an evil cackle, which was ruined by his gasping for air.

"Maybe not him, alone," (This is where the story gets weird) Milla said jumping off a very tall pillar.

"I thought I took all of your power, guess not," Red said uninterestedly. He through a blast of energy at her, too. It knocked her over the edge of the balcony which she held on to for dear life.

"Don't look down. Don't look down. Bastard. Took all my power. Can't levitate," Milla said, "Shouldn't there be rails on these things."

Then Red ran away laughing, " Choose save your girlfriend or catch a dangerous criminal."

Sasha turned to Milla just as her hands slipped off the edge.

(Author Notes)

I know, I know really short, but I can't write fight scenes. Okay so you know Red stole Milla's power. Next chapter, shall be what happened to Milla when she was kidnapped.


	5. Chapter 5

When Milla woke up, she was tied to a chair. She was alone in a dark room with a small light source hanging above her. Like she was held prisoner by another evil scientist or something. Of course, if there was a scientist he wasn't very smart, because he tied her with ropes. Ropes she could easily break out of. She tried to use her psychic powers, but they just wouldn't work.

"Hey, Milla, remember me."

"Red, why did you kidnap me," Milla yelled.

"Because… The Psychonauts shunned me. Told me I wasn't good enough," He said angrily. And cause you gave me such a crappy code name, Red thought.

"But you weren't even psychic." She said.

"And now neither are you."

"Where am I?" Milla said.

"Like I'd tell you that," He smiled at her evilly.

"Okay so they shunned you. Why kidnap me?" She asked him.

"Because you are one of the best, If I kidnap you and take your powers which I already have, I can get vengeance upon those who shunned me." Then he walked away, his cape flowing in the nonexistent wind.  
God what a freak, Milla thought, because she was pissed. She had been minding her own business talking to Sasha, and then Sasha knocked her out….. wait what.. okay.. why would Sasha knock her out? What's going on?

Milla walked past the door. Or at least she thinks she did. Milla, still tied to the chair, watched herself walk down the hallway. There are two of me? Milla thought. Milla broke free of the ropes by using a little bit of power Red hadn't taken from her and using pyrokinesis, somehow not burning herself.

She snuck down the hallway and looked through the stair rails to the room below. There she saw Sasha fighting Red. She heard Red saying something about be all powerful. 

"Mabye not him alone!" Milla yelled.

Then she jumped from the pillar hoping she knew what she was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasha ran to the balcony edge when he saw Milla fall, and without a moment's hesitation, he jumped after her. As he sped down to her, he pulled his arms in to get a greater acceleration than her.

Milla: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (what you expect her to say)

Milla fell down through the air, her hair whipping around in the wind, all she could think about was that she was gonna die and Sasha.

Sasha got lower than her and gathered her into his arms. Her scream cut short. Then he slowly levitated to the ground. When they reached the ground (Sap ahead) they hugged, holding on to each other for dear life.

Then Milla said, breaking the mood, " There's Red." Apparently when they were freefalling, they got to the lower level faster then he did.

Then Sasha pissed, ause this guy messed with his girlfriend, of course, he wouldn't say that, but he was pissed, anyway he psi-blasted the poor bastard. Then Red was thorwn against the wall and died. (or did he)

"He's dead," Milla said feeling her power returning. (Damn he is dead. Now I need new villain.)

"Alright, um, I'm confused," Sasha said (It's the apocalypse!), " Who was the shape-shifting person, was that Red, or a new villain."

" I don't kn- GAH!" Milla yelled.

" What," Sasha said.

"I kissed that guy. Ew. Ew. Ew," Milla said disgustedly.

"oh," Sasha said.

"I thought he was you," Milla said.

"Hmm," Sasha said thoughtfully and then he kissed her.

-The End-

20 minutes later at an unknown motel… What you thought I was actually gonna write that.

Bloopers:

Sasha got lower then her and tried to gather her into his arms, but he missed her. Thud.  
Sasha: opps  
Milla: lights him on fire be lucky I didn't really lose my powers  
Sasha: gah

" I kissed him, " Milla said disgustedly.  
" Oh it is so over," Sasha said.  
"What?"  
"Oh sorry wrong movie"


End file.
